


Too many likes

by Alice2atlantis



Category: Firefly, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Serenity, crossover fic, post s5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2atlantis/pseuds/Alice2atlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover fic between Stargate Atlantis and Firefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Keller watched from the door to Rodney's lab as he processed some more of the Ancient database. She smiled, leaning her head against the door frame as his brow furrowed even more as he scrutinised the text flashing on his tablet. He muttered something under his breath, scribbling something illegible, in his small notebook, his gaze never even leaving the tablet. 

"Rodney," Keller moved into his lab, letting the door slip shut behind her. Rodney didn't even notice though, his gaze still flicking across his tablet, reading much faster than Keller thought possible. "Rodney," she repeated, a little louder this time. He didn't notice her as she crossed the room to stand opposite him, the desk between them. "Rodney!" 

Rodney looked up, "Oh, hi Jennifer," his gaze returned to the tablet. 

Keller sighed and snatched the tablet from him. "RODNEY!" 

Rodney looked up at her like a child, "What?" 

Keller sighed, setting the tablet down in front of her. "Rodney, do you know what time it is?" 

"No, why?" he looked at his watch and then back at her, confusion still fluttering in his eyes. 

Keller sighed again, "Do you even know the _date_?" she hinted. 

"7th of May, why?" 

Keller sighed, "It's 8 o'clock, on May the 7th. Do you remember anything important about this time and _date_?" she hinted again. 

"No, Why?" 

Keller looked at him. "We had a date, in the canteen, an hour ago." 

Rodney looked at her, comprehension finally dawning in his eyes, "Oh," 

Keller sighed, "The third one this week that you've forgotten." 

"Sorry," He did look sorry, but he had looked sorry all those times before, he fidgeted, his hands reaching for the tablet still in her gasp, "It's just I found something really interesting in the ancient database..." he trailed off, seeing the stony look in her eye. 

"You know what? Just forget it." Keller tossed his tablet back at him and made to march out of the room. 

"Wait, Jennifer," Keller stopped, and turned to face Rodney, who was still behind his desk. 

"What Rodney?" 

Rodney froze in her icy gaze. 

"WHAT!" 

"Sorry, it's just... Well, you don't usually stop...I hadn't really thought that far ahead," he gave her his 'I'm a scientist and am rubbish at social occasions' look. 

Keller made an exasperated noise and stalked out of the room, leaving Rodney alone in his lab, surrounded by technology. He was probably happier there anyway. Yes he definitely was happier there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Enjoy! Please leave a comment or Kudos if you like. They make my day.  
> Love and kisses,  
> Alice2atlantis

Rodney had called everyone to the conference room, and then failed to appear himself. Teyla had taken the opportunity to show the rest of the group new photos of baby Torren, though he was hardly a baby anymore. In the some 2 years since his birth, he had grown quickly and could now toddle around quite happily, under his fathers supervision of course. 

"I'm sure that he will grow up to become a great leader of your people one day Teyla," Smiled Woolsey, handing her back the photos which she handed onto John. 

"Wow he's grown," John, flicked through the photos stopping on one of Teyla, Torren and his father, Kanaan, "And he looks just like his father." 

Teyla smiled accepting the photos from John, her gaze softening and she admired the photo of her young family. "Yes, he will grow up to be a mighty warrior, just like his father," She turned back to John, slipping the photos into a small pouch. "And his namesake," 

"Well, I don't know about that.." John puffed out his chest and lent back in his chair, his boots crossed on the table. The doors hissed open and John shifted his attention to them, "Rodney, what took you so long?" 

As Rodney walked into the room, he looked over his shoulder, "Yes well, I was .... Otherwise occupied." he turned his full attention to the small group as the doors hissed shut and he slipped down to the table. 

"You said you had something important, Dr. McKay?" Woolsey powered down his own pad, ceasing to work on what seemed to him to be a never ending pile of paper work. 

"Yes, I found something very interesting." Rodney connected his tablet to the screen wirelessly and brought up the text he had been perusing last night when... No. It wouldn't do to dwell. He shook himself and Highlighted a section of the text, "See here? This text is discussing the Destiny's journey through the galaxies..." 

"Interetin'" Ronan played with his gun, his eyes not even on the screen. 

"Yes, well it is. It talks a little on the reason the ancients sent Destiny out in the first place, a little on the journey... Never something that we thought needed reading in any great depths. We only found this after the Destiny mission was already well under way." He explained before highlighting another section of the text. "I was reading this last night and..." 

"Why?" Rodney looked to the tall brooding Satedan who was still playing with his gun. 

"Why? What do you mean why?" 

"He means why were you reading the Ancient database in the first place." Shepard explained calmly. 

"For fun." Rodney turned back to the text. "Now..." 

"Fun?" 

"Yes Ronan fun." 

"This is fun?" Ronan gestured at the screen lazily, with his gun. Woolsey stiffed slightly. 

"Yes, for me this is fun." Rodney glared at Ronan, "Now, can I continue?" 

Ronan shrugged and went back to playing with his gun. 

"Thank you! Now as I was saying, I was reading this last night, in greater detail, and I came across this," he flicked his hand with the tablet stylus still in it at the screen. 

"What is this?" 

Rodney looked just about ready to boot the warrior up the ass. "Shut up and I'll tell you!" Rodney breathed, his eyes closed for a second. "AS I was saying this..." 

"What's this?" replied Ronan, not even trying to hide his smirk. 

"FINE! I figured out that the gates the Destiny has been dropping can be accessed from different galaxies the same way we accessed Atlantis. Happy now?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any word you do not understand is probably Chinese. I do not speak Chinese, I do not understand Chinese, so it probably doesn't make sense in that language either.  
> Love and kisses  
> Alice2atlantis

Jayne was sitting on his weights' bench, cleaning Vera when Rivers face suddenly appeared in front of him upside down. 

He jumped, nearly dropped Vera, and started to curse colourfully in Chinese. "Chou ma niao moonbrain! Ya nearly made me drop Vera!" 

River tipped her head to the side, a small smile gracing her small lips. "Vera, a Callahan full-bore auto lock rifle with a customised trigger and double cartridge thorough-gage. Nice." 

"Creepifyin," Jayne corrected, setting Vera down. 

River's smile widened and she started to swing upside down, not bothering to hold her skirt up so it was tickling her chin. Jayne risked a glance up and relaxed, seeing she was wearing the tight shorts she wore on missions so she was decent. His gaze continued up to her knees looped around one of the bars on the walkway above his head. He averted his gaze as Rivers tinkling laugh danced through the hold. He looked at her face and she smiled at him. "Can we play?" 

"I ain't playin wit ya moonbrain, go ask Kaylee." 

River pulled a face and stuck her tongue out. "Kaylee and Simon are playing," 

"Well then, go play wit ya half brained brother too then." 

River sighed, Girls name was sooo stupid sometimes. "They aren't playing nice games." 

"Oh, what they playin then," Jayne picked up Vera, trying to ignore the crazy above his head. River stopped swinging and stared deep into Jayne's eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, he could almost feel the Diān girl inspectin his soul. 

"They'r playin in Simons bunk." River stared Jayne down trying to make him understand, but his eyes were still clouded , River sighed and went back to rocking back and forth. "IN Simon's bunk." she repeated. 

Jayne frowned for another second and his mind ticked over as River started to hum. Suddenly the light dawned in his eyes and Jayne exploded into an echoing guffaw and River smiled, quitting the humming . "Ya mean..." 

River bit her lip and nodded, Jayne's guffaw's echoing through the hold. River gently punched his shoulder, "Not funny," 

"Yeah it is, its tā mā de hilarious," Jayne looked like he was likely to break up. 

"My brother," 

Jayne stopped laughing and looked at the slight girl. She was a lot better since Miranda. She stopped slashin' perfectly good shirts and wasn't half as moon brained as before. That still meant she was more moonbrained than most others though, and she was still a Gāisǐ de reaver-killin reader. Didn't deserve to hear her brother and Kaylee going at it like some huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo. No one did. 

Jayne clapped his hands, drawing River out of the trance, “Alright River, what you wantin to play.” He felt sorry for the kid, just getting over the gǒupì the academy put her through, and now she had to listen to her brother and Kaylee. 

A wide smile lit up River’s face as her hand darted down, snatching Vera off of the weights bench. “Chasies,” 

Jayne was mesmerised for a second as River folded herself up, grapping the bar above her knees before relaxing her legs and bending backwards around the banisters above and jumping onto the walkway. She executed this move some smoothly in half a second and ran away. Jayne shook himself and thundered after her, peals of laughter replacing the silence of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence had quickly descended in the conference room after Rodney’s surprise announcement. 

“WHAT!” Woolsey’s eyes seemed to be trying to escape his head. 

“I think that we could at least visit some of the galaxies the Destiny has been through,” 

“Are you sure?” this was Sheppard. 

“No. Not 100%, that’s why I said ‘I think’,” 

“But you think you can do it?” 

“Yes, well probably, it just might take a little time.” Rodney’s eyes pleaded with his friends to understand. “Look, the course was plotted here in Atlantis, and...and then when the Destiny travelled the course, the data retrieved from the planets was sent back here. I think the ancients originally planned to let the Destiny travel well down its path before joining it, but of course, the Wraith got in the way of any long term plans...” Rodney muttered off before remembering there were other people in the room. “They planned to visit the closer galaxies as the gate-ships crossed them and then meet the Destiny in a few hundred years,” Rodney explained, his stylus scratching away on his tablet. “Look, the ancients were ready to go, and then the Wraith appeared. I...I have coordinates and all the data I need, I just need to translate it into gate addresses.” Rodney sighed exasperatedly, “It’s like when the Stargate Program first came up, we could only dial Abydos because it was the closest. The problem is that the nearest galaxy, with gates, to us after the Milky Way is over 3 trillion light-years away, the galactic shift is enormous.” 

“Rodney, what does this mean?” Teyla asked in her serene voice. 

Rodney sighed again. “I can fix the gate addresses so they will work...” 

“And then we can visit other galaxies?” Ronan still looked slightly confused. 

“Yes, well that’s the idea anyway,” 

Ronan grinned, “Cool,” he rested the barrel of his gun on his shoulder. 

“Way cool,” agreed Sheppard, a grin plastered on his features. 

“How long will it take to complete those equations?” Woolsey had collected himself and was already drafting an e-mail he would send to Stargate command on his tablet. 

I don’t know. I can use the old program from Stargate command, a few modifications and it may start to spit out the addresses within a week.” 

“Alright, McKay you have until tomorrow to get this typed up in a report for Stargate Command. Then, pending their approval, you can get started. You will of course have any help you require.” 

Rodney made a dismissive noise, “Help? Like I would need help.”


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe was sitting in Wash’s old chair, just staring at the old dinosaurs that no one had the heart to move, when Mal came in. He silently crossed the room to the co-pilots chair, bringing up their course and correcting the minuscule shift in their course thanks to some solar winds. 

Zoe finally noticed Mal and smiled at him, shifting her gaze away from the dusty toys. “Sorry sir, didn’ hear you comin in,” she straightened herself up, rebuilding the tough warrior-woman exterior she had let slip. 

“That’s fine Zoe, no harm done.” 

Zoe smiled, a little nervously, and flicked her gaze back out into the black. “Where we headed?” 

“Little moon called Sirius.” 

“Sirius-ly?” Zoe interrupted, a proper smile gracing her lips. 

Mal just admired the strength of his second in command for a moment. She so rarely smiled anymore, well properly smiled anyway, the cracked smiles she flashed around the crew never quite reached her eyes. “Seriously, I just got off the wave. I got us a job and everything.” 

Zoe raised a brow. “Really, a job?” 

“Yeah! And it’s legal.” 

“A LEGAL job. Wow, our image really must be slippin.” Silence slid around them, “Shepard woulda been pleased.” Neither looked at each other as the parents of Serenity remembered all the things Miranda had taken from their crew. 

Everyone had lost something. Some of the losses were obvious; Zoe had lost her husband, Mal another friend, the crew, their pilot and guide. Others were slightly more hidden. Simon had lost his sister (though she was coming back, slowly), Kaylee had lost a little of her innocence, Jayne; the belief he was the crews weapon, and Inara; her belief in humanity. As always River was the odd one out. She was the only one who had gained something after Miranda. She had finally gained Serenity, a little sanity and her family. 

“So,” Zoe dragged them both out of the silence “this legal job...” 

“Shippin’ some dead old geezer’s junk to his son’s home planet. After the Old geezer kicked it, his son inherited everythin’, so he hired us to get it to him. He’s payin’ quite handsomely as well.” 

“Sounds shiny,” 

“Yeah, so course it’s all goin’ ta go ta Dìyù,” 

“Ah, don’ think like that.” 

Silence fell again, each lost in memories of their own lost worlds. 

“So, what’s Inara think of us fallin’ on another ‘little moon’,” Zoe kept her gaze in the black, pretending the question was casual. 

Mal smiled at the obviousness of his 2nd in command. “She don’ mind actually. Says she’s in no rush to get back to a core planet.” 

“And that suits you fine, does it?” 

“Course, means there’s an extra shuttle should we need it,” He coughed, deepening his voice. “Which we won’t a course.” 

“Of course,” Zoe smiled looking over to Mal, “But that ain’t what I was gettin’ at,” 

River and Jayne chose this second to tear though the small bridge, saving Mal from embarrassing himself further. River squeaked happily as she slipped through Jayne’s grip again. 

“Da-shiang bao-tza shr duh lah doo-tze! Watch it! You two gonna hurt someone if ya ain’t careful,” River slipped behind Mal, keeping the Captain between her and the puffing Jayne, still giggling. “Woah, lil’ albatross, what ya doin?” 

“Playin, chasies with Jayne. Jayne’s much better than Kaylee,” 

“And why’s that River?” asked Zoe. 

“Kaylee’s careful. Worries about hurtin River, Jayne don’t care as much bout hurtin’ lil’ albatrosses.” 

Mal narrowed his eyes at his gasping merc. “You tryin’ ta hurt River?” he asked in his very best Captaining voice. 

Jayne continued to gasp for a few more seconds before speaking. “Diān moonbrain stole Vera!” 

Mal swirled, trying to catch the gun from the young girl’s grip, but she slipped backwards under the co-pilots controls, standing, her back to the black. 

“Now, Albotross. Whats the rule about weapons?” 

River sighed, “Nothin’ dangerous near Reaver-killin-River,” she intoned. “but Vera ain’t dangerous, look.” River held the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. The Captain, Zoe and Jayne leapt forward but the gun just clicked. 

“River!” Mal exclaimed, a hand on his chest to still his thumping heart. “Don’t do that!” River hung her head, setting Vera on the control desk, in front of Mal. “You’re goin, ta kill us one of these days, lil’ albatross. We was terrified.” He explained. 

River stepped over to the shocked Jayne, wrapping her arms around the muscular Merc’s waist. “No bullet to the brain-pan. No squish.” She explained comfortingly. 

“Promise me no more guns River, promise me.” Mal handed Vera to the released Jayne, who gruffly mumbled something about his bunk before leaving the room. 

River on the other hand, pouted, her hands on her slim hips. “Nothin’ dangerous near Reaver-killin-River,” repeated River, “less there’s Reavers that need a-killin,” Mal watched as River marched grumpily out of the room, shaking his head. 

Zoe laughed. 

“It ain’t funny,” Mal grumbled. 

“Sure it is. You trust River with weapons when you need her on a job that could go bad. You should learn ta trust the girl nat to shoot herself in the head if there isn’t someone else to shoot.” 

“It ain’t her shootin’ herself that I’m worried bout,” Mal muttered darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since Rodney and Woolsey had sent their reports back to Stargate Command, and Woolsey still hadn’t given Rodney permission to start work on the addresses. He had however promised that SGC was sending their answer with the next shipment of goods on the General Hammond. 

Sheppard and his team were getting a little antsy waiting though as they had been taken off the mission list so Rodney could work on the ‘Galactic Gate Program’ as John had nicknamed it. Woolsey had to confess though that the Prometheus couldn’t arrive quickly enough. No commander would enjoy having an antsy Ronan Dex stalking their corridors. 

When the General Hammond (finally) arrived, Richard didn’t even have to send for the team, they were already there, waiting anxiously for their answer to be beamed down with the rest of their supplies. 

“To you think they will agree to your proposal Rodney?” inquired Teyla, her normal calm demeanour still apparent. The only proof that she had been involved in the last week was a collection of colourful bruises running down her left side from an over exuberant sparring session with Ronan. 

“Well I don’t see why not. I mean the aim of the Stargate program has always been about furthering our knowledge of the Universe.” 

“I thought it was to stop the utter subjugation of millions of people by heartless, alien dictators,” 

Rodney cast John a look, one of his ‘stop trying to make me sound stupid’ looks “Well yes, that too.” Accepted Rodney, grudgingly as the Gate room lit up with the light of the Asgard beam as the Prometheus delivered it’s load. 

The team all but ran down the stairs to explore the maze of crates of munitions, food, and other replacement staff milling around. Somewhere down there, there was their answer. Rodney reached the bottom step and froze as a familiar face appeared from amongst the boxes. 

“Jeanie?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Jeanie? Wha...What are you doing here? I thought you had accepted head of research and development at Area 51?” 

“Hello to you too Meredith,” Jeannie grinned at her confused brother and his bemused friends. 

“Say hello to your sister Rodney.” Prompted John, elbowing his friend. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello,” repeated Jeanie, before switching her gaze off her brother and onto the group in general. “How are you all? How’s Torren doing Teyla?” 

“Very well. Thank you for inquiring Mrs Millar. How does your own child fare?” 

“Great! Madison is going to back to school in the fall. I’m terrified, she’s already been wearing her uniform for the past month.” The two women embraced, “And please, call me Jeannie.” 

“Ronan, John.” Jeannie nodded to the pair and they nodded back. Jeannie took a deep breath. “Merdith.” 

Rodney was still opening and shutting his mouth silently so Jeannie moved on. 

“I hope you’ve been able to keep him out of trouble,” she aimed at John, who smiled. 

“Well he hasn’t blown up any more star systems if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Hey!” Rodney glared at John, finally stirring from his befuddled state. “I only did that once, and I thought we had agreed that it wasn’t my fault?” John shrugged and Rodney turned back to his sister. “you haven’t answered my question Jeannie. What are you doing here?” 

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” She smiled playfully at her brother. “I’m the responsible adult in charge of this little venture.”

 

The SG file was eventually located and Jeanie was proved to be telling the truth. It didn’t matter how much Rodney complained, his sister was there to baby sit him. 

“Oh come on Rodney,” whined Jeannie, as the pair walked towards the labs “you got to participate in discovering 2 galaxies already, don’t deny me the chance to be a part of discovering this one.” 

“But, what about your job, your daughter....your life!” 

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “ _Madison_ , is 8 now, Kaleb can put her to bed and they both have survived perfectly well with me being in Nevada for the last year. And my job is what sent me here Meredith,” Rodney sighed, “Look I’m not leaving, so how about we work together?” 

“Fine!” grumbled Rodney, “And by the way, I did remember Madison's name,” he marched off and Jeannie shook her head behind him. 

“Of course you did,” she mumbled under her breath, speeding up to catch up with her wayward brother.


	8. Chapter 8

“Jeanie? Wha...What are you doing here? I thought you had accepted head of research and development at Area 51?” 

“Hello to you too Meredith,” Jeannie grinned at her confused brother and his bemused friends. 

“Say hello to your sister Rodney.” Prompted John, elbowing his friend. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello,” repeated Jeanie, before switching her gaze off her brother and onto the group in general. “How are you all? How’s Torren doing Teyla?” 

“Very well. Thank you for inquiring Mrs Millar. How does your own child fare?” 

“Great! Madison is going to back to school in the fall. I’m terrified, she’s already been wearing her uniform for the past month.” The two women embraced, “And please, call me Jeannie.” 

“Ronan, John.” Jeannie nodded to the pair and they nodded back. Jeannie took a deep breath. “Merdith.” 

Rodney was still opening and shutting his mouth silently so Jeannie moved on. 

“I hope you’ve been able to keep him out of trouble,” she aimed at John, who smiled. 

“Well he hasn’t blown up any more star systems if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Hey!” Rodney glared at John, finally stirring from his befuddled state. “I only did that once, and I thought we had agreed that it wasn’t my fault?” John shrugged and Rodney turned back to his sister. “you haven’t answered my question Jeannie. What are you doing here?” 

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” She smiled playfully at her brother. “I’m the responsible adult in charge of this little venture.” 

The SG file was eventually located and Jeanie was proved to be telling the truth. It didn’t matter how much Rodney complained, his sister was there to baby sit him. 

“Oh come on Rodney,” whined Jeannie, as the pair walked towards the labs “you got to participate in discovering 2 galaxies already, don’t deny me the chance to be a part of discovering this one.” 

“But, what about your job, your daughter....your life!” 

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “ _Madison_ , is 8 now, Kaleb can put her to bed and they both have survived perfectly well with me being in Nevada for the last year. And my job is what sent me here Meredith,” Rodney sighed, “Look I’m not leaving, so how about we work together?” 

“Fine!” grumbled Rodney, “And by the way, I did remember Madison's name,” he marched off and Jeannie shook her head behind him. 

“Of course you did,” she mumbled under her breath, speeding up to catch up with her wayward brother.


	9. Chapter 9

“Jeannie?” Radek looked up to see Rodney march into the lab, his sister hot on his heels, complaining to him about how Madison’s birthday present must have got ‘lost’ in the intergalactic mail. 

“Radek!” Jeannie gave the Czech scientist a hug. “How’s life?” 

“Good?” Radek looked to Rodney who sighed. 

“She was sent by Stargate Command, to “help”,” 

“Look I solved _your_ problem in my spare time, with finger paints. Get over it!” 

“I was nearly there.” 

Jeannie made a dismissive sound and turned back to Zelenka. “I have the original Stargate dialling program so we can get to work on altering it for the galactic shift. On the month I spent on the General Hammond, by the way,” she turned to Rodney, “I believe we could alter the wormhole drive to work on the General Hammond.” Rodney fumed but she ignored him and turned back to Radek. “Anyway, I’m afraid to say I already made a start on the altercations so it shouldn’t take us too long to finish. Shall we get started?” 

“Um, sure?”

 

“No, no that won’t work.” 

“Yes, yes it will, you’re just getting hung up on the...” 

“Ha. Yeah right.” 

“It is true Rodney.” 

“No its not. Look, you want this to work, you need to actually think.” 

“Meredith!” 

“Well it’s true. This equation would only work if your aim was complete failure.” 

John smiled, listening to the siblings argue, Zelenka only speaking if the other two gave him a chance. He sighed, he should probably appear and get the scientist back on track. 

“How’s it goin,” 

The trio of scientist stopped talking and turned to face the intruder. Silence reigned for a minute, and then both Rodney and Jeannie spoke at the same time. 

“Fine/badly,” they both glared at each other. John turned to Zelenka. 

“It is going alright.” 

“Alright. How much longer do you think it’s going to take?” 

“At this rate,” moaned Rodney, “I don’t know, centuries?” 

Jeannie sent him a scathing look. “A few more days is a conservative estimate, but that’s not our biggest problem.” Jeannie looked up. “we’re going to need a lot of power to dial another galaxy again.” 

Rodney and John shared a look. “That’s not as big a problem as you think.” 

Rodney wiggled a little under Jeannie’s gaze. 

“Meredith?” 

“Well um... we kind of know someone who knows where we can find some ZPMs’,” 

“And the reason that I didn’t know about this?” 

“Well, um,” Rodney looked over to Sheppard. 

“Well, let’s just say, he’s a less than reputable source.”


End file.
